Major Non-Player Characters of Birthalis
Political NPCs Xalar Empire Lord Berthan Human Male Aristocrat 5/Scout 2/Psychic Warrior 9 The ruling lord of Birthalis, and the Emperor's third cousin. He ascended to power with the Emperor (who was lord of Birthalis before Berthan), when the majority of the family moved to the Imperial Capital. Competent, the Emperor trusts him because he knows Berthan is not ambitious. He is known to be romantically involved with Sulis. Lady Mirillis Ruler of Marthix. Berthan's sister. Sulis Human Female Erudite 9/Psychic Chiurgeon 7 Not just the leading healer in the city, but one of the best healers in the Empire. She is known to offer a discount if her subject knows a power she does not, and is willing to let her learn it. For some of her more potent powers, this is the only way they can be obtained affordably. She is known to be romantically involved with Lord Berthan. Mir Xlanth Yomera Xeph Male Expert 3/Scout 5 The Captain of the Birthalis City Guard. Like Lord Berthan, he is gruff and jovial. He is also a stickler for protocol, and invariably polite. Understaffed, he still manages to keep his city in reasonably good order; the presence of criminals (like Eodard) who are beyond his reach for whatever reasons irks him greatly. Hortam Human/Xeph Male Expert 10 Lord Berthan's exchequer; has a habit of wringing his fingers whenever he's nervous, which is basically anytime he's dealing with strangers or women. Matthew Xeph/Goliath Male Scout 5 Berthan's most trusted courier, he regularly carries dispatches between the Imperial Capital and Berthalis. Five Nations of Illigyr/Xiltar Mirixil jin Xetiral Xeph Female Aristorcrat 7/Psychic Warrior 6/Elocator 5 Illigyr ambassador from Xiltir. Bigoted, anti-male feminist/amazon. Served with distinction in the Xiltiri Deep Front Scouts. House symbol is a stooping hawk holding a spear in its talons. Arith jin Xathim Xeph Female Psion (Telepath) 5/Thrallherd 6 Spymaster in Birthalis for the Five Nations. Semi-independent of the Ambassador. Loves her boy toys. Ambassador Colonel Malvina jin Mikathis Xeph Female Marksman 12 Colonel jin Mikathis of the Xiltari Deep Scouts is a close personal friend of the Queen of Illigyr, and is often sent on delicate missions. Her House symbol is a seated wolf, and House Mikathis is often called "The Queen's Dogs", as historically they have been unwaveringly loyal to the seated Queen of Illigyr. Captain Miralin jin Mikalath Xeph Female Scout 7 (Werewolf) The niece, and current heir, of Colonel jin Mikathis, and an up-and-coming captain in the Xiltari Deep Scouts. She also is a member of House Mikathis, though of a (currently) subordinate line. In the aftermath of the Black Flash, Captain jin Mikalath and her troop were attacked by werewolves, and turned. Soon after, they encountered the Cursebreakers, who convinced them to go questing for a cure to lycanthropy. Great Neck Empire Horiloumanalis "Stayer" Eanorisson Clan Oneneaga Goliath Male Warmain 17 The Great Neck Empire's ambassador. The greatest warrior of Clan Oneneaga, currently serving in exile. Xajin Shademark Clan Oneneaga Goliath Female Lurk 14 The spymaster (and primary assassin/dirty tricksman) for the ambassador, and personally loyal to him. Evamorielatha Goliath Female Expert 5 A female clerk at the Great Neck Empire's embassy. Notable primarily for her unmarked (as in no goliath markings), unblemished, pale skin. A great beauty. Recently, she seems to be the private secretary and clerk for Xajin. Grand Duke Thorston "Ironhand" Alenugaalea Goliath Male Warmain 6/Psychic Warrior 7 Grand Duke Thorston is the ruler of the Xirilin Province of the Great Neck Empire. He is a second cousin to the Emperor, and rules from New Xirilin. New Xirilin is the main southern port of the Great Neck Empire, and one of its two primary trade routes to the Inner Ocean (the other is through Wyrm's Valley). Shopkeepers Samar Xilthiris Xeph/Human Male Expert 9 Owner, proprietor, and part-time alchemist of Xalar's Exotic Items, a chandler's shop in Wonder Street. Sally Human Female Commoner 4 The barmaid at the Broken Anchor Jonas Human Male Expert 8 The owner and innkeep of the Broken Anchor. Tai Ojin Xeph Male Expert 4 Barman at the Broken Anchor Criminal Eoward the Cloaked Sharakim/Goliath Male Society Mind 13 The crime boss of Birthalis, based in Forest Gate. Sergeant Gustav Human Male Warrior (Thug) 6 The corrupt sergeant of the guard. Generally in charge of the Forest Gate, during the night shift. Others Aljirmiris Patalman Human Female Akashic 14/Unimpeachable Witness 5 One of the great sages of the Xalar Empire. Specializes in the wars and history surrounding Three Army Pass. Also serves as court and embassy recorder. Deceased NPCs Safakia Birthalis Xeph Female Expert 8 Deceased. The captain of the Golden Bird, the first ship that Jamal, Jung Fei, and Xametia served on. She was also Jamal's adoptive mother. Major Jirimix Xeph Male Ari 4/Exp 3/Spymaster 3 Deceased. A Major in the Xiltari Intelligence Secret Service, and a very minor noble, who lived way beyond his means. He apparently funded these activities by arranging assassinations, selling secrets, and other treasonous acts. Though he mysterious collapsed dead on the Water Road in broad daylight, his murderers are generally assumed to have done an act of patriotic vigilantism, and are unlikely to be prosecuted. Bruno Mezzia Human Male Ari 5 Deceased. One of the sons of House Mezzia. Sent to Birthalis to prove his mettle. Category: Campaign Category: NPC